La vache, la chèvre et les mauviettes
by Tite Ham
Summary: Yuuri Artefact Chat! YxW, Bonne lecture!


Auteur: Isa membre du WSAC (silencebleuvoila.fr

Base : Kyou kara Maou

Genre : Kawai

Couple : on va dire plus YxW cette fois-ci LOL

Pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.

Note 1 : PB de Camille, investigatrice « involontaire? » Meanne77. Sur la phrase 'mettez un peu de Maou dans votre vie' de Meanne, Camille a eu un plot bunny qu'elle a refilé à la ML, j'ai donc sauté dessus et voila le résultat ! Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : j'aime toujours autant les chats…

**La vache, la chèvre et les mauviettes...**

Merci à Luna pour sa correction !

Yuuri serra les dents puis hurla avec plus de vigueur que d'habitude :

« Je ne suis pas une mauviette! ».

Il fixa avec rage Wolfram puis se détourna pour partir en courant vers l'intérieur du château, laissant un Wolfram pantois et la bouche ouverte.

« Je crois que cette fois, tu y as été un peu fort ».

Le blond jeta un regard surpris vers son grand frère et secoua la tête:

« Mais...C'est la première fois qu'il réagit aussi mal... ».

Conrad fit un sourire et se pencha pour ramasser l'animal beuglant qui avait été la source du 'mauviette'.

« Certaines personnes sont effrayées par les animaux, Wolfram. D'ailleurs n'as-tu pas ce petit problème aussi? ».

Le Mazoku fit la moue puis poussa un soupir.

« Bon, j'ai compris, je vais aller m'excuser...Pour cette fois ».

XOXOXOX

Yuuri termina sa course dans la salle aux trésors. Quand il était fatigué ou en colère, il venait toujours se réfugier dans cette grande pièce, pleine de merveilles. La dernière fois, il y avait trouvé des lunettes étranges et depuis il n'avait plus cherché d'artefact magique à cause d'une remontrance de Conrad.

Il se laissa tomber près de Morgiff et se mit à lui parler.

« J'arrive pas à y croire! Mais quand est-ce qu'il va cesser de me traiter ainsi! Je fais des efforts tout le temps... ».

Il repensa à une phrase que lui avait dit Cherry-sama puis fit un sourire. Il n'aurait pas du réagir aussi violemment. Mais Wolfram était si...Si...

Il serra les poings et continua à se plaindre à l'épée qui gazouillait toute heureuse de voir son maître adoré.

« Et puis, est-ce ma faute si j'ai peur des vaches? Même si ça ressemblait à un chiot, ce n'était pas un aboiement! Un jour j'ai été coursé par une vache! Alors quand je l'ai entendu, ça m'a fait peur! Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ces mugissements immondes ».

Il frissonna à ce souvenir puis tourna la tête vers le crâne blanc.

« Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi! ».

Un baiser lui fut envoyé et Yuuri se leva.

« Il y a longtemps que je n'avais fait un tour là-dedans, regardons ce que l'on peut trouver! ».

Morgiff bougea comme un fou et sa pointe montra une étagère recouverte de babioles.

« Par ici? ».

Curieux, Yuuri s'approcha du meuble et commença à farfouiller. Il dégagea encore une bonne dizaine de parchemins puis avisa une boîte.

« Encore une drôle de boîte…Qu'est-ce que cela va être cette fois ? ».

Tout sourire, il ouvrit la petite boite carrée, d'une couleur verte et trouva un bracelet d'émeraudes. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Ce bijou devait valoir une fortune ! Cinq émeraudes de la taille d'une bague étaient reliées par un fil doré. En regardant avec plus d'attention, il remarqua un dessin sur chacune d'entre elle : une tête de chat.

Il se tourna vers Morgiff pour lui montrer sa nouvelle acquisition.

« Regarde ! C'est beau ! ».

Tout innocent –et stupide comme seul lui pouvait l'être – il enfila le bracelet à son poignet droit puis sentit un courant d'air. Son corps commença alors à rapetisser, ses jambes et ses bras se recouvrirent de poils noirs. Ses oreilles et son visage se transformèrent et après un court instant, il se retrouva au sol sans qu'il n'ait compris pourquoi. Il tenta de relever la tête mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, la hauteur de sa vision avait légèrement diminuée. Il avisa Morgiff toujours accroché au mur mais haut, très haut, trop haut. Il sentit la panique le traverser et se mit à crier :

« Mééé, mééé ! ».

Il stoppa puis se sentit déglutir. On dirait qu'il venait de faire une bêtise…

XOXOXOX

Wolfram referma la porte de la chambre puis fronça les sourcils.

« Mais où est-il passé, cet idiot ? ».

Il réfléchit un instant puis soupira. Il espérait que le Maou ne soit pas retourné dans son monde. Il souhaitait vraiment s'excuser cette fois-ci. Yuuri avait été si effrayé lorsque le chiot avait meuglé qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

Il avisa des gardes et les questionna :

« Oui, Sa Majesté est passée il y a environ quinze minutes, Votre excellence ».

Ils lui montrèrent une direction et il la prit. Il parcourut le château jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en face de la porte de la salle aux trésors. Oui, cela ressemblait bien à Yuuri d'aller se plaindre à Morgiff. Il ouvrit la porte en disant :

« Yuuri ? Je suis venu m'excuser, où es-tu ? ».

Wolfram fixa la salle apparemment vide puis avisa quelque chose au sol. Avec stupeur, il vit un chat de couleur noir courir à grande vitesse vers lui. Le seul hic étant qu'il détestait les chats. Ne réfléchissant que quelques secondes, il s'empara de son épée et la pointa sans hésitation vers la boule de poils qui se mit alors à bêler avec frayeur. Wolfram se mit à hurler à son tour.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi, ignoble bête ! ».

Les cris conjoints du blond et de l'animal attirèrent les gardes.

« Votre Excellence ! Que se passe-t-il ! »

Les trois hommes fixèrent un chat apeuré prêt à se faire embrocher par l'épée de Wolfram. L'un d'entre eux eut la bonne idée de s'approcher de la scène et de se pencher pour ramasser la créature complètement traumatisée. Il tenta de la calmer tandis que Wolfram sortait de la pièce rapidement.

« Chut, chut, voila, c'est fini ».

« Dis c'est la première fois que je vois ce chat. Il est beau, tu as vu ce poil noir ? Et ces yeux noirs ? ».

Les trois gardes froncèrent les sourcils en même temps. Un chat avec les yeux noirs ? C'était bien la première fois qu'ils en voyaient un.

« Amenons-le à Sire Von Voltaire. Il adore les animaux ».

Ils acquiescèrent de concert et sortirent sans se préoccuper des huhulements paniqués de Morgiff.

XOXOXOX

« Hum, en effet c'est la première fois que je vois un chat aux yeux noirs ».

Gwendal se pencha vers le félin, l'air sévère.

« Tiens, il a quelque chose à la patte ».

Il prit alors le chat dans ses bras. Au moment même où il toucha la boule de poils, une lumière verte l'entoura puis tout redevint normal. Gwendal fixa un instant le chat, mais rien de nouveau ne se passait. Finalement, il avisa un étrange bracelet qui tenait sur la patte de la bête par un moyen qu'il jugea magique. Il aperçut quatre émeraudes l'une près de l'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche puis fixa le chat dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je crois…J'espère… ».

« Et que croyez-vous Votre Excellence ? ».

« Où est Sa Majesté ? ».

« Sire Wolfram le cherchait justement, là où on a trouvé le chat ».

Gwendal ouvrit la bouche quand un bêlement se fit entendre. Un bêlement si bas, si 'je ne l'ai pas fait 'exprès' que Gwendal lâcha la boule de poils qui atterrit au sol, heureusement sans dommage.

« Yuu…Ri ? ».

Le chat baissa la tête tout penaud puis bêla une fois. Un soupir traversa les lèvres du grand brun et il secoua la tête :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? ».

XOXOXOX

« En effet cela peut-être un sérieux problème ».

Yuuri se trouvait au milieu de la grande table ronde de réunion. Il n'avait plus bêlé quoique ce soit depuis que Gwendal l'avait placé là, trop honteux. Maintenant, Gunther, Conrad, Cherry-sama et Murata le fixaient avec différents degrés d'amusement ou de panique. Enfin plutôt seul Gunther était affolé et n'avait cessé de crier et de bouger dans tous les sens avant que Murata ne le calme. Les autres tentaient de retenir leur rire. Yuuri était quand même attristé que Wolfram ne soit pas près de lui dans un moment comme celui-ci. Mais il avait eu une si étrange réaction quand il l'avait vu plus tôt.

« Il faut trouver un moyen de détourner le sortilège ».

« Anissina fait déjà des recherches ainsi que Wolfram ».

Au nom de son fiancé, ses oreilles se levèrent et il fit un petit bêlement.

« Hum ? Tu veux voir Wolfram ? ».

Il répondit par un second bêlement puis Gwendal posa une main sur sa tête.

« Je ne crois pas que cela va être possible. Il…A peur des chats ».

Yuuri ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna la tête vers Conrad. Celui-ci tout sourire hocha de la sienne, répondant à sa question muette et si évidente.

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Wolfram avait peur des chats ? Et il s'était moqué de lui parce qu'il avait eu peur du chiot-vache ? Il l'avait traité de mauviette tout en sachant cela ? Et c'était à cause de lui qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation ! Il se mit à bêler de contestation ce qui provoqua cette fois, l'éclat de rire général.

Gunther, outragé, se leva faisant tomber sa chaise.

« Comment osez-vous vous moquer de Sa Majesté ! ».

Il attrapa Yuuri et le serra dans ses bras. Et encore une fois, une lumière verte apparue dès que les doigts du chevalier touchèrent le poil noir.

« J'ai eu la même réaction quand je l'ai touché ».

Ils se regardèrent puis Gunther avisa le bracelet.

« Tiens, il n'y a plus que trois émeraudes ».

Tout le monde se pencha sur Yuuri.

« En effet, peut-être que si les émeraudes disparaissent il reprendra son état normal ».

« Oh ! Dans ce cas, il suffit juste de le toucher ! ».

Cherry prit le chat des bras de Gunther et le posa sur son opulente poitrine le comprimant légèrement. Yuuri ne pouvait presque plus respirer et fut heureusement sauvé par Murata.

« Tiens ? Aucune lumière n'est apparue ».

Rien ne se passa non plus quand Ken toucha le chat.

« Bon ça doit être différent alors. Il faut que ce soit une personne spéciale qui le touche. Alors qu'ont en commun Gunther et Gwendal ? ».

Les deux hommes furent le centre d'attention. Gwendal toussa discrètement quant à Gunther il fit un geste mélodramatique en posant sa main sur son front. Conrad, resté assis, fixait la scène en souriant, attendant avec amusement la suite des événements. Cherry-sama s'exclama tout d'un coup :

« Leur prénom ! Ils commencent par un g ! ».

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils se mirent à réfléchir.

« Greta ! Allez chercher Greta ! ».

Gunther quitta la salle précipitamment à la recherche de la fillette. Il la ramena et la fit stopper face à son père adoptif.

« Oh ! Le joli chat ! ».

La petite fille prit Yuuri dans ses bras et aussitôt une lumière verte l'entoura et une émeraude disparue.

« C'est donc bien ça ! Vite trouvez des personnes dont le prénom commence par un g ! ».

A ce moment, un rire s'éleva dans la pièce et tout le monde, Humain, Mazokus et chat, se tournèrent vers Conrad qui s'esclaffait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

Après un petit instant, il réussit à se calmer et à reprendre son sérieux. Il se leva et prit à son tour Yuuri des bras de Greta. Une lumière verte se mit à briller et la quatrième émeraude disparue à son tour. Conrad caressa la tête du chat qui se mit à bêler doucement.

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est aussi simple que ça, tout de même ? ».

Les bouches s'ouvrirent et tout le monde fixa le cavalier.

« Mais…Mais… ».

« Il faut qu'une personne ayant de forts sentiments pour Yuuri le touche. Il faut en trouver une dernière ».

Il se détourna, sans attendre de réponses mais fut aussitôt stoppé par son frère.

« Une minute ! Je peux comprendre pour Gunther et Greta. Mais pourquoi moi ? ».

« Hum…Je suppose que tu as dû le trouver très très mignon, je me trompe ? ».

Une rougeur apparut aussitôt sur les joues de Von Voltaire et il tourna la tête pour cacher son embarras.

« Tout le monde sait que Gunther voue un amour sans limite au Maou. Greta le considère comme son père. Quant à moi, je suis son protecteur. Mère et Son Excellence ne possèdent pas de sentiments si forts à son égard, c'est pour cela que ça n'a pas marché. Il ne reste donc plus qu'une seule personne. Mais ça va être difficile de lui faire toucher son ennemi héréditaire ».

Il éclata de rire à nouveau puis sortit de la pièce, tenant toujours un chat, maintenant à moitié endormi, contre son torse.

XOXOXOX

« J'ai trouvé ! ».

Wolfram leva la tête d'un épais volume intitulé 'les bêtises les plus invraisemblables des Maou' et regarda Anissina qui s'était levée en portant un parchemin à bout de bras. D'une voix qu'il voulut la plus froide que possible il dit :

« Et ? ».

Anissina lui fit un sourire éclatant et lui mit le bout de papier sous les yeux.

« Ceux qui osent porter le bracelet de M-i-aou seront transformés à vie en cet humble animal représenté sur ses émeraudes. Il restera ainsi sauf si cinq personnes éprouvant un fort amour à son sujet, amour qui peut être de divers degrés, le touchent. Et voilà ! Il suffit de toucher le chat et tout redeviendra comme avant ! »

« C'est exact ! ».

Conrad pénétra dans la bibliothèque avec une boîte dans les mains. Il fit un grand sourire à son frère et lui présenta ladite boîte.

« Touche-le et il redeviendra comme avant ».

Wolfram fit un mouvement de recul.

« Il n'en est pas question ! Laisse-moi ! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! ».

Un bêlement mortifié surgit des méandres de la caisse. Conrad l'ouvrit et Yuuri apparut. Il fixa Wolfram des étoiles plein les yeux et bêlant toujours sa tristesse.

« Non ! Je ne le toucherai pas ! ».

« Mais Wolfram, tu es le seul qui puisse lui rendre son apparence normale… ».

« Il n'avait qu'à pas toucher à ce qu'il ne doit pas toucher ! ».

Un bêlement cette fois outragé fut poussé.

« Je crois qu'il n'est pas content. En fait, c'est après que tu l'aies traité de mauviette qu'il est devenu ainsi ».

Wolfram ouvrit la bouche puis fit la grimace. Il fixa son frère avec consternation.

« Mais…Si… ».

Conrad reprit son air amusé et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer.

« Ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques heures, ensuite tout redeviendra normal ».

Wolfram poussa un soupir et baissa les yeux vers Yuuri. Une main tremblante s'approcha de la fourrure noire et la lumière verte apparut dès que les doigts la touchèrent. Puis n'attendant pas une seconde de plus, le blond quitta la bibliothèque aussi vite que possible pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Le bracelet se détacha de la patte du chat et Yuuri fut enveloppé d'air et ensuite réapparut normalement.

« Oh la la, ça y est ! Je suis redevenu normal ! Merci Wolfram ! Tiens mais où est-il ? ».

« Je pense que vous ne le verrez pas aujourd'hui, Votre Majesté ».

« Mais pourquoi ? Moi aussi j'ai droit d'aller le traiter de mauviette, non ? Après ce qu'il m'a dit ! Et puis c'était un cas de force majeur ! Comment a-t-il pu hésiter un seul instant ! ».

Yuuri fit la moue et une main tapota sa tête.

« Allez le voir, et vous comprendrez ».

Conrad lui fit un signe puis sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter, le laissant perplexe.

XOXOXOX

Wolfram frissonna quand on frappa à la porte. Et il se cacha encore plus dans les couvertures quand il entendit la voix de Yuuri lui demandant d'ouvrir. Le Maou insistant, il leva la tête et cria avec rage :

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je veux être seul ! ».

Yuuri lui répondit aussitôt du même ton :

« Je te signale que c'est aussi ma chambre ! Et quoi ? Tu as peur que je te traite de mauviette d'avoir peur des chats ! ».

Wolfram laisse sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller puis soupira. S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle il ne voulait pas se montrer ainsi c'était bien lui. Yuuri donna des coups plus forts et Wolfram se leva avec fureur.

« C'est bon ! Défonce pas la porte, j'arrive ! ».

Il enleva le verrou puis courut se réfugier encore sous les couvertures.

Yuuri entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son fiancé caché sous les draps.

« Wolf ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi te caches-tu ? ».

Il s'installa sur le lit près du blond et voulut enlever la couverture qu'il avait posé sur lui. La voix énervée de Wolfram s'éleva :

« Je t'ai ouvert alors maintenant laisse-moi tranquille ! ».

De plus en plus déconcerté, Yuuri réussit à enlever une partie de la couverture, faisant apparaître l'arrière de la tête de Wolfram, son visage étant comprimé contre l'oreiller.

« Wolfram ? ».

Une réponse étouffée lui fut donnée :

« Laisse-moi ».

« Regarde-moi Wolfram ».

Enervé, Wolfram releva vivement la tête et fixa Yuuri avec colère. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et resta muet.

« Tu es content maintenant ! ».

De larges plaques rouges recouvraient tous les coins de peau visible. Sur son front, son menton, ses joues, son cou et même sur ses bras. Yuuri hésita puis baissa la tête.

« Pardon… ».

« Humph ! ».

Wolfram replaça sa tête dans l'oreiller.

« Mais… ».

« Laisse-moi ! ».

« Mais, je ne pouvais pas savoir ! ».

« Je te dis de me laisser ! ».

Yuuri se leva vivement et attrapa Wolfram qu'il prit contre lui. Celui-ci se débattit un instant puis abandonna la lutte.

« Yuuri…Lâche-moi ».

« Ce n'est pas contagieux que je sache ».

« Non…Mais… ».

Yuuri se recula sans le lâcher puis lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

« Tu es mon fiancé et je t'aime tel que tu es ».

Les plaques rouges des joues de Wolfram devinrent encore plus foncées et Yuuri se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. Wolfram soupira de bien être.

« Promets-moi de ne plus jamais te transformer en chat ».

« Et toi promets-moi de ne plus me traiter de mauviette ».

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi que tu pouvais avoir peur d'un chien ».

« Et moi que tu es allergique aux chats ».

Ils se fixèrent puis se sourirent. Ensuite, épuisés par cette longue journée, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent tranquillement.

FIN


End file.
